The use of fluorescence to measure the photosynthetic activity of organisms has been an accepted method in the scientific community for many years. Measuring fluorescence as a function of photosynthetic activity, compared to other methodologies, is fast, easy to use, and requires relatively low cost instrumentation. The majority of fluorometers in use today are classified as passive fluorometers and are used to measure the total biomass of photosynthetic organisms. Passive fluorometers supply a constant source of light of a specific wavelength and measure the light output from the sample at a different, typically longer, wavelength. In order to measure sample levels as low as possible, passive fluorometers typically use as bright a light as possible.
A known drawback to using passive fluorescence is that the fluorescent output of a sample can vary due to several influences not related to biomass of the photosynthetic organisms. For example, an organism's fluorescent light output will vary depending on the ambient light condition of its environment. In addition, the source light used by the fluorometer can affect the organism being measured.
Active fluorescence overcomes these issues by using flash stimulated fluorescence. An example of active fluorescence is disclosed in Moll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,336. Moll describes a method and device to measure photosynthetic activity using variable fluorescence. Moll uses one lamp to provide constant-level light to bring about continuous, steady state fluorescence of a plant, and a flash lamp to provide a flash of light to bring about a transient fluorescence of the plant.
Another active fluorescence technique is described in Kolber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,303 (“Kolber I”). Kolber I describes a “pump and probe” technique that uses a low intensity “probe” flash to measure fluorescence before and after a bright “pump” flash to measure the change in fluorescence.
Another active fluorescence technique is described in Kolber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,306 (“Kolber II”). This technique, known as fast repetition fluorescence, uses a series of fast, repetitive flashes at controlled energies to incrementally effect photosynthetic processes.
Another active fluorescence technique is described in Kolber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,053 (“Kolber III”). Kolber III describes a multiple protocol fluorometer which allows a significant amount of control over the duration, frequency, and power of the flashes.
Previously, as can be seen in the references, fluorometers have provided researchers with progressively more control over the active fluorescence protocol. Such fluorometers provide detailed information of the photosynthetic process. This has led to the development of increasingly complex and costly instruments. With limited research budgets, many researchers cannot afford the instruments currently available.
The components used by current active fluorometers are one reason for their high costs. The current active fluorometers use bright light sources due to the weak fluorescent response of algae in water as compared to solid samples (e.g., a leaf). Using a bright light helps maximize the response to improve detection limits. Bright light sources such as the flash lamps used in Kolber I and Kolber II require a large amount of energy to work properly, and require expensive support circuitry to supply the currents they need. Moving to solid state LEDs as used in Kolber III is a step in the right direction, since LEDs require less power and less support circuitry. However, Kolber III uses a large array of LEDs driven above their nominal currents, again requiring a significant amount of energy.
Another source of large material cost is the detector for measuring the light emitted by the sample. Because the emitted light is relatively dim for algae in water, the photodetector in the above references has been a photomultiplier tube (“PMT”). A PMT is a vacuum tube with special elements to convert a detected photon to an electrical current which is then amplified internally before being provided to outside circuitry for further signal processing. PMTs are inherently expensive due to their specialized nature, many are built by hand. In addition, they require high voltage sources to operate (e.g., up to 1000 volts) which can also be expensive. Due to their construction, PMTs are fairly fragile. Not only are they encased in glass under vacuum, but the internal elements are small metal plates that are carefully aligned. PMTs therefore do not handle shock very well. In addition, PMTs are typically physically large. This makes it difficult to place them near the sample. Kolber II uses optics such as lenses and collimators to collect emission light from the sample and provide it to the PMT, again increasing components, complexity, and cost.
Further costs have been added due to the emphasis on increasing control, data acquisition, and data analysis to calculate the many parameters of photosynthesis. This requires the use of more powerful, and hence more costly, internal computers. The light sources, detectors, and computers of the current designs are all large and require a significant amount of power. This leads to large enclosures and large power sources, again increasing costs.
In addition to limited or decreasing budgets, researchers often deploy multiple sensors in situ in various locations collecting data in real time to give a broader view of the health of a body of water. Often these instruments are deployed in multiple fixed locations (e.g., a pier) and are left unattended to operate for significant periods of time (e.g., one month). An ideal instrument would have a low enough cost to allow the purchase of multiple units, would have low enough power consumption to operate on a battery for the necessary period of time, and would be submersible. In addition, many studies only require the information that can be provided by a basic active fluorometer. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a small, low cost, low power, submersible, and reliable active fluorometer.